red_hawkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 1/Dane
Jedna taka na milion (jap. ミリオンの一, Mirion no Ichi; eng. One in a million) to pierwszy rozdział serii Red Hawk. Jest to premierowy rozdział oraz pierwsza część sagi Urbem. Długo wyczekiwana nowa seria twórcy Wyzwanie Feniksa, Ci sami bohaterowie, trochę inny świat zupełnie nowa historia od AdiegoFire. Rok X900 - Patriam, neutralne państwo z 32 milionami mieszkańców, nie jest już wyłącznie światem magii - oto era modernizacji i rewolucji przemysłowej na ziemiach magów. Magia będąca do tej pory głównym powrzechnym dobrem, zaczęła ustępować miejsca nowinką technologicznym takim jak roboty czy mechanicze kończyny- automaile, które stały się nierozłączną cechą ludzkiego życia. W tak dynamicznie zmieniającym się świecie zmieniła się również liczba ludzi zawodowo zajmujących magią. Ludzie tacy nazywani są magami, którzy przynależą do różnych gildii i wykonują płatne zlecenia. Po całym kraju rozsiane jest niewiele gildii, dawniej uważane za coś całkowicie normalnego i pospolitego, obecnie nadzwyczajnego. Dziś co było do niepomyślenia kiedyś młodzi magowie obdarzeni nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami, mogą czuć się niczym superbohaterowie, aż wreszcie w pewnym mieście znajdowała się gildia w której po dziś dzień rodzą są legendy, a zwie się ona - Red Hawk. Wioska Grass thumb|leftCiepła noc w jednej z Patriamskich wiosek, bezchmurne niebo, pozwala miłośnikom marzeń spoglądać na przepiękne gwiazdozbiory poukładane na nieboskłonie. Jedynym piękniejszym widokiem od gwiazd tej nocy były mieniące się wszelkimi istniejącymi barwami fajerwerki, które z ogromnym podziwem oglądał właśnie nasz główny bohater. Mały rozczochrany, czarnowłosy chłopczyk o czerwonych niczym rubiny oczach i pieprzykiem pod prawym okiem, ubrany w bordowe spodnie na szelkach i niebieską koszule z iskrami w oczach podziwiał rozkwitające sztuczne ognie, trzymając swoją piękną blondwłosą mamę za rękę. Zabawny był fakt, że kobieta również posiadała pieprzyk pod prawym okiem oraz charakteryzowała się równie czerwonymi oczyma co chłopczyk. Chłopiec: Mamo! Mamo! Zobacz jakie ładne! '' ''Kobieta: To Festiwal Szkarłatnych Kwiatów synku. Chłopak: Ale super! Kiedyś pojadę go zobaczyć z bliska! Kobieta: Jeśli chcesz robić coś czego chcesz chłopcze - musisz być silny! Chłopiec: Silny? Samemu? Zaczekaj chwilę NIE JESTEM GOTOWY! MAMO!!! Miasto Urbem, dworzec kolejowy Adi: MAMO! Jadący pociągiem młody mężczyzna obudził się ze snu dość przerażony. Jako, że wcześniej zasnął na jednym z foteli w dość dziwnej pozycji to niespodziewana pobudka sprawiła, że chłopak spadł centralnie na podłogę, czym oczywiście zwrócił na siebie uwagę podróżujących pasażerów. Chłopak o delikatnych rysach twarzy i bladej cerze. Ma czerwone niczym płomień oczy oraz krótkie, czarne, kolczaste, opadnięte po bokach oraz sterczące na czubku głowy włosy. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest znajdujący się pod prawym okiem pieprzyk. Jest dość wysoki (około 180 cm) oraz posiada typowo męską budowę ciała. Ubiera się w czarną luźną podkoszulkę bez rękawów a na nią klasyczną dla mody w uniwerum Fairy Tail ciemno czerwoną kurtkę z stojącym kołnierzem oraz stalowymi obramówkami w miejscu zasuwaka. Nosi niebieskie workowate spodnie i do tego czarne, wysokie buty ze srebrną podeszwą oraz obramówką. Adi: Ekhem ekhem. Dino: Hare? (dosłownie Co?) Adi! Zły sen? Znowu zadyszki dostałeś? Obok chłopaka pojawił się beżowy maly miś, z białym brzuszkiem, złotymi oczkami i żółtym krawatem na szyi, który ewidentnie wyglądał na pupila naszego czarnowłosego podróżnika. Słowa swoje wypowiedział bardziej z przejęciem, zmartwieniem aniżeli w formie obelgi co wskazywało na szczególną troskę zwierzaka o czerwonookiego. Adi: Ahyhyhyhy. Nic takiego. Cio tam? Martiwsz się, że jeżeli coś mi się stanie to nie będzie miał Cię kto karmić? Dino: Wcale nie Ej! Dojechaliśmy do Urbem! Adi: Serio?! Więc to jest Urbem?! Urbem nie było typowym miastem. Jedno z największych miast w Patriamie (uznawane za trzecie w stanie Decimo), które swoją drogą jest pańśtwem dwukrotnie większym niż znane nam wszystki królestwo Fiore. Tak więc rewolucja przemysłowa jaka tutaj nastąpiła została uznanaza jedną z największych na całym świecie. Nie mniej jednak rangę wysokorozwiniętego państwa, Patriam utrzymuje dzięki zewnętrznej opinii. Sprawa wygląda jednak zupełnie inaczej gdy spojrzymy na nią od wewnątrz. Jak wiadomo nawet w grupie najsilniejszych można znaleźć silniejszych i słabszych. Niestety więc stan Decimo w porównaniu do takich stanów jak Primo, Secundo czy Terzo wygląda na słabiej rozwinięty. Po tym ciut chyba przy długim wywodzie możemy przejść do sedna sprawy - samo Urbem w skali państwowej można więc było uznać za miasto średniorozwinięte, mogło sięono pochwalić nowoczesną linią kolejową oraz kilkoma nowoczesnymi budowlami w tym sławnym w rejonie centrum handlowym. Nie mniej cały krajobraz dopełniały przestarzałe budowle rozsiane po całym mieście. Warto dodać iż panującą modą w Patriamie jest posiadania robotów - humanoidalnych maszyn, które pełnią przeróżne funkcje zależne od ich producenta. O ile mieszkańcy wysokorozwiniętych miast mogli sobie pozwolić na posiadania nowszych modeli o tyle maszyny w Urbem były ewidentnie starszego typu, czasami nieco przyrdzewiałe i chociażby składały się niekoniecznie z markowych części. Miasto Urbem, mieszkanie Angeliki Scarlet Tym czasem przenosimy się na ulicę Ametystową do jednego z wynajmowanych mieszkań. Chodź byłojuż kilka minut przed godziną 9 rano w pokoju Angeliki nadal paanowała ciemność. Przez żaluzję wpadało kilka promyków słońca, które ledwo rozświetlały pomieszczenie. Gdy wybiła równo godzina 10 budzik dziewczyny zaczął grać melodię wystarczająco głośną by dziewczyna się obudziła. Kobieta podniosła się z poduszki po czym lekko przeciągnęła, wstała z łóżka i ruszyła ospale w stronę łazienki. Ubrana była w piżamę w której skład wchodziła tylko w podkoszulkę na krótki rękaw oraz czarne spodenki w kratkę. Ustanęła na przeciwko lusterka i grzecznie wyszorowała zęby. Następnie rozberała się i weszła pod gorący prysznic. Teraz możemy dostrzec, że nasza bohaterka jest piękną kobietą o bladej gładkiej cerze, błękitnych niczym szafiry oczach i długich ciemno fioletowych włosach sięgających lekko do łopatek. Krople wody powoli spływały po jej delikatnym ciele, a obdarzona dużym biustem kobieta powoli się przebudzała. Warto dodać iż na wewnętrznej stronie prawej ręki troszkę powyżej nadgarstka miała fioletowy tatuaż w kształcie jastrzębia - najprawdopodobniej był to symbol gildii do której przynależała. Po wyjściu spod prysznica kobieta wysuszyła się i zaczeła ubierać. Założyła na siebie beżową bluzkę bez ramion z wysokim golfem i wcięciem w miejscu dekoltu uszytą z pionowych pasków, fioletową spódniczkę przepasaną czarnym skórzanym paskiem, czarne długie podkolanówki, czarne klapki z białymi paseczkami oraz do tego wszystkiego fioletową kokardkę po prawej stronie głowy wiąrząc przy tym część włosów w kitkę. Kobieta stanęła na przeciwko lustra z miną mówiącą... "Niby wszystko Mi jedno, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zginę dzisiaj w drodze do pracy". Marian: Pani Angeliko! Śniadanie gotowe. Marian to niewielka maszyna o bardzo prostej konstrukcji. Jego głowa jest metalowa i ma duży do tego owalny kształt; nie ma widocznych oczu, ale dwa zatopione otwory w ich miejscu. Posiada cienką, pręcikową szyję i kończyny. Nosi spiczasty kapelusz i fioletowy płaszcz ze złotymi paskami a dłonie zakrywa białymi rękawiczkami. Był on jednym z prostszych robotów przeznaczonych do wykonywania prac domowych. W takich też celach był wykorzystywany przez Angeliką, robił jej jedzenie, oraz sporzątał, a że dziewczyna pomimo swojej realistycznej natury i ciętego języka była bardzo miłą i sympatyczną osobą to traktowała go jak swojego pupila. Angi: Dziękuje Ci Marian. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę więc bądź tak miły i posprzątaj bałgan. Marian: Tak jest! Po tych słowach dziewczyna wyszła z domu i zamknęła drzwi na klucz udając się w kierunku swojego miejsca pracy. Miasto Urbem, rynek Adi wraz z Dino przechadzali się głównymi ulicami handlowymi miasta Urbem, a z drugiej strony drogi mogliśmy dostrzec idącą Anguś. Sposób przechadzki tej tej trójka dla każdego z osobna był zgoła znacznie odmienny. Dino niczym typowy turysta rozglądał się po rozłożonych na rynku taszach, podczas gdy Angelika skupiła wzrok na swojej lacrimie komunikacyjnej. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego przecież mieszka w tym mieście więc no niewykonalnym jest zachwycanie się codzinnie tym samym, ale dziewczyna po prostu starała się uniknąć otoczenia pisząc coś w swojej magicznej kuli. Adi w tym czasie poza obserwowaniem nowego dla siebie miasta starał się rozglądać między ludźmi. Nie było to spowodowane jakąś szczególną ideologią czy cnotliwym myśleniem typu "Bo najbardziej interesujący są ludzie", nah chłopak był najzwyczajniej w świecie wścibski. Angelika być może troszeczkę za bardzo skupiła się na swojej lacrimie gdyż nie zauważyła, że centralnie na nią szła równie roztargniona dziewczynka co ona, która w swoich rączkach trzymała mechaniczną lalkę. Anguś oczywiście wpadła na dziewczynkę, która upuściła lalkę co poskutkowało jej zepsuciem. Angi: Nosz kurde znowu coś popusłam... Chociaż dziewczynka ponosiła winę w równym stopniu co nasza ciemno włosa bohaterka, to nie stety na płacz dziecka Anguś postanowiła naprawić jej zabawkę. Wiedziała, że nie zrobiłą tego przecież umyślnie, ale gdy mała zaczeła płakać jakby roztrzaskano cały jej mały świat to zrobiło jej się nieco głupio. (A może po prostu chciałą by mała się przymknęła) Angi: Ej mała zaraz coś zaradzimy. Otwórzcie się Wrota Węża - Orochimaru! Wokoł dwóch kobiet pojawiła się sceneria pełna gwiazd oraz kręgów magicznych, po paru chwilach z obłoku mgławicy i pyłu gwiezdnego wyłoniła się zupełnie niespodziewana postać. A mianowicie był to humanoidalny wąż. Posiadał typowo ludzką budowę ciała dość wychudzoną swoją drogą, jedyne czym się różnił od naszego gatunku to długa szyja oraz typowo wężowa głowa. Łuski miał koloru fioletowego. Orochimaru był swego rodzaju elegantem o ile nie gentelmenem, ubrany w elegancki biały garnitur, kremową kamlizelkę, fioletowy krawat, białą koszulę, białe buty, długi biały płaszcz, białe rękawiczki oraz biały kapelusz. Orochimaru: Wzywałaś Panienko ssssssssssssssss? Angi: Nie bój się. Może i śliski z niego typ, ale jest bardzo miły i zaraz na pewno naprawi twoją lalkę. Orochimaru: Lalkę sssss? Angelka wskazała mu uszkodzoną zabawkę małej dziewczynki, gwiezdny duch był nieco sceptycznie nastawiony do tego, że został wezwany tylko i wyłącznie w celu naprawienia zabawki jakiegoś obcego dziecka, no ale cóż mógł poradzić? W myśl kontraktu musiał zajmować się większością zleceń, które wskazywał mu jego mag. Tym razem była to lalka. Orochimaru: Energetyczna Alchemia: Rekonstrukcja! Gad przytrzymał przedmiot wystarczająco długo, tak by cały został pochłoniety przez energię, po zaledwie paru sekundach wszystkie pęknięcia jakie na nie się pojawiły w wyniku kontaktu z Angelika natychmiast znikły. Angelika chwyciła naprawioną zabawkę i natychmiast oddała ją dziewczynce. Angi: Proszę. Dziewczynka: Dziękuje Pani Ślicznie! Angi: Ta pani musi być strasznie odpowiedzialna skoro pozwala małej biegac samemu w takim tłoku. Orochimaru: Panienko sssssss. Angi: Tak? Orochimaru: Nie śmiem się skarżyć, ale byłbym niezwykle wdzięczny gdyby Panienka przemyślała możliwość wzywania mnie w bardziej nagłych przypadkach aniżeli do naprawy jakiś... zabawek. Angi: Meh... Możesz już wracać. Te Gwiezdne Duszki zrobiły się coraz to bardziej bezczelne... '' Dobrze, że przynajmniej gdy się pojawia to ludzie są tak wystarszeni, że nie muszę się użerać w tłumem gapiów. Chwilę po tych słowach Angelika odwróciła się i ku jej zdziwieniu dwóch przechodni nie zdziwiło się widokiem magicznej istoty, a mianowicie jak się już pewnie domyślacie nasi dwaj dzielni turyści - Adi i Dino. Chłopak zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę z charakterystycznymi dla niego iskierkami w oczach, podczas gdy Dino zawiesił swój zwrok na budce z hot dogami. Angi: ''O rany człowieku przestań się tak patrzyć... to krępujace. Dino całkowicie zignorował sprawę na rzecz hot dogów. Adi z kolei postanowił zagadać do ciemnowłosej, była w końcu ładna i w dodatku wszyskto wskazywało na to, że była magiem, którzy w czasach X900 byli uznawani za przeżytek, a dzieci interesujące się magią były traktowane jak nerdy czy otaku w naszym świecie. Oczywiście poza faktem iż Angelika bardzo spodobała się Adrianowi chłopak miał pewien szczególny powód dla którego nie zwykle ważnym faktem było to iż Angelika jest magiem - mianowicie poszukiwał znajdującej się w mieście Urbem gildii magicznej Red Hawk. Adi: Cześć jestem Adrian Dragneel! Wybacz mi za takie bezpośrednie pytanie, ale czy jesteś magiem? Dla Angeliki cała ta sytuacja była nieco wstydliwa dla niej, w końcu to typowa introwertyczka, ale jej ciężko wypracowane umiejętności i doświadczenie pomagało zachować zimną krew nawet w najbardziej wymagających sytuacjach, w dodatku chłopak roztaczał wokół siebie przyjazną aurę i miał miły delikatny sposób wysławiania się. Angi: Cześć. Cóż przed chwilą wezwałam z równoległego wymiaru chodzącego węża, więc meh... nie jestem magiem tylko czarownicą. Ale dzisiaj mam dobry chumor i nie zamienię Cię w żabę, ale uważąj nie wszystkie czarownice są takie miłe więc postaraj się nie zaczepiać obcych kobiet na ulicy. Chodź słowa brzmiały złośliwie to ton jakim to powiedziała był tak miły i wręcz opiekuńczy, że Adi zrozumiał o co jej chodziło dopiero gdy puściła jego rękę i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Angelika natomiast ruszyła w kierunku swojego miejsca pracy, mając nadzieję, że jej odpowiedź była wystarczająco pesząca by mieć spokój od nieznajomego. I niby tak było bo Adi był teraz nieco zmieszany i w dodatku widział, że dziewczyna ma cięty język, a mało który facet lubi być speszony w wyniku rozmowy z kobietą, ale w tym momencie Angelika zwróciła uwagę na Dino czekającego właśnie za hot dogiem. Cóż, a prawda o naszej bohaterce byłą taka, że chodź zimna jak lód to jej miłość do puszystych, przytulastych zwierzaków była większa niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie. Angi: ALEŚŚŚŚ TY JESTEŚ SŁODKI!!! Dino: Ekhem Eghem Hareeee... Duszę się! Adi: Hare?! Angi: Jakiś ty jesteś pocieszny. Zostanies ze mną? Cio? Będę Cię tuliła, karmiła i zabierała na spacery gdzie tylko chcesz! Adi: Przepraszam raz jeszcze. Ale to mój archanioł Dino i jestem do niego dość przywiązany, ale jestem pewien, że możemy się jakoś dogadać. Angi: Dino? Bezsensowne imię dla niedźwiedzia, ale słucham uważnie! Dino: Dogadamy?! MÓJ HOT-DOG!!! Angi: Więc? O co chodzi? Adi: Hyhyhyhy, wybacz, ale zagadałem Cię gdyż mam śmiałe podejrzenia, że możesz wiedzieć gdzie w tym mieście znajduje się gildia Red Hawk. Gdybyś mogła nam wskazać to miejsce jestem pewien, że Dino chętnie zostanie z tobą na dłużej. Dino: HAREEE?! Źrenice Angeliki wyraźnie rozszerzyły się, oddała niedźwiadka w ręce Adiego i wskazała mu by szedł za nią. Miś z kolei ustał na ramieniu swojego opiekuna wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Dino: Ej Adi! Naprawdę byś mnie oddał tej cycatej wariatce?! Adi: Ciiiiiii... Ma ewidentną słabość do Ciebie, dowiemy się więc tego czego potrzebujemy i zwiewamy stąd. Dino: Klasyczny numer na miłośnika niedźwiadków... wiesz, że zapłaciłem za tego hot-doga? Adi: Kupie Ci cały stos hot-dogów jak się uda. Tym razem to źrenice Dino rozszerzyły się, niedźwiadek uspokoił się i zaczął rozglądać po drodze prowadzącej do gildii. Miasto Urbem, dzielnica południowa, gildia Red Hawk Po paru minutach spaceru trójka dotarła do południowej dzielnicy miasta Urbem w której znajdowała się poszukiwana siedziba gildii Red Hawk... tak ogólnie planowałem tutaj dać obszerny opis budynku i lokalizacji... ale, że strona mangi obrazująca to wyszła tak świetnie, że aż została awansowana do okładki rozdziału 2... mam taką serdeczną prośbę byście poczekali do następnego rozdziału na to, a teraz przejdźmy bardziej do fabularnej części tej historii. Po wejściu do budynku gildii, Angelika oznajmiła, że idzie się teraz zająć swoimi sprawami po czym zaczeła ciągnąć za sobą Dino. Niedźwiadek był przeciwny takiemu obrotowi spraw, ale Adi poprosił go żeby jeszcze chwilę poudawał nowego pupila dziewczyny, a on sam w tym czasie pójdzie poszukać interesujących go informacji. Następnie czerwnooki udał się w kierunku baru. Za ladą stała młoda barmanka. Dziewczyna o długich kremowych włosach, grzwyką zaczesaną na lewą stronę i złotych oczach. Miała gładką cerę oraz ubrana była w swojski strój słowiański - białą bluzkę z falbankami i dużym dekoltem bez ramion, długą czerwoną spódnicę oraz czerwone buty na opcasach. Na prawym ramieniu posiadała różową gumkę do włosów. Kath: No hejoh. Nowa twarz... jesteś tutaj pierwszy raz? Jestem Kath Sawada! Adi: Yo! Jestem Adrian Dragneel. Kath: Jesteś może tym sławnym Fenghuangiem? Adi: Feng... czym? Kath: Plotki głoszą, że sławby mag ognia zawitał do Urbem. Nowy człowiek w gildii, ubrany na czerwono. Wiesz mała szansa, ale zawsze jakaś, że może tak bez niczego zawita tutaj ktoś sławny. Adi: Hyhyhy, wybacz, tak dzisiaj pierwszy raz... wiesz tak przejazdem. Ale przyciągneła mnie tutaj sławna uroda barmanki gildii. Kath: Heh, słodki jesteś. Kto wie może zostaniesz na dłużej? Adi: Hyhy, może... Wydajesz się miła więc przejdę do sedna, szukam kogoś i aktualnie wszystkie drogi prowadzą do tej gildii. Mogłabyś wskazać mi kogoś kto mógłby odpowiedzieć na szereg pytań o ostatnich 10 latach. Kath: Wow... ledwo się znamy a ty już takie tematy. Hahahahaha! Słuchaj już Cię lubię! Adi: O a dziękuje ślicznie. Kath: Ogólnie większość naszych bywalców to dość młodzi ludzie, którzy 10 lat temu jeszcze chodzili w pieluchach, więc jak chcesz porozmawiać z kimś starszym to chyba najodpowiedniejszy byłby mistrz naszej gildii. Adi: Mistrz.... hmmmm ktoś starszy na pewno wie wiele o dawnych członkach lub wazniejszymi ludźmi związanych z gildią. Kath: O rany... ale Ci na tym zależy. Musi być to ktoś ważny... niech zgadnę twoja dziewczyna? Adi: Hyhyhy... nie, ktoś dużo ważniejszy. Kath z doświadczenia barmanki wiedziała kiedy może ciągnąć ludzi za język, a kiedy lepiej porzucić temat. Adi: To cio, zaprowadziłabyś mnie do mistrza? Kath: Wiesz to zależy... Adi: Od? Kath: Od tego czy i ile zamówisz jedzenia w barze. W myśl jednej z zasad wpojonych Adiemu przez mamę - "Jeżeli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś od sprzedawcy czy barmana, daj mu najpierw zarobić." Dragneel zaczął składać dość obszerne zamówienie. Jeśli zapytacie jak obszerne to wiedzcie, że wystarczająco dużo by przeznaczyć godzinę na przygotowanie go i drugą na zjedzenie. Adi: Dziękuje za posiłek! Kath: I jak dobre było? Adi: Pyszne! To co zaprowadzisz mnie do mistrza? Kath: Drugie piętro, ale uważaj to dość ekscentryczny staruszek. Adi nieco ociężałym krokiem po tak sytym posiłku ruszył w kierunku miejsca wskazanego przez barmankę. Po dotarciu na drugie piętro nie do końca orientował się do którego pokoju powinien się udać, więc sprawdzał drzwi tak długo póki nie trafił na jedne otwarte. Po wejściu do pokoju trafił do ciemnego pomieszczenia ewidentnie wyglądającego na biuro. W pokoju znajdowało się wysokie pięknie zdobione drewniane biurko, zewsząd zawalone stertami przeróżnych dokumentów. Na podłodze można było dostrzec bardzo stary dywan przykryty tabunem makulatury w postaci gazet. Na fotelu przy biurku siedział starszy mężczyzna z fajką w ręku, niestety ze względu na słabe oświetlenie, którego powodem była najprawdopodobniej zasłonięta roleta, Dragneel nie był w stanie dojrzeć żadnych cech szczególnych mężczyzny poza jego sylwetką. Adi: Dzień dobry! Gilbert: Dzień dobry nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj żadnych gości. Adi: Nazywam się Adrian Dragneel i poszukuję pewnej kobiety. Gilbert: Gilbert Saber - trzeci mistrz gildii Red Hawk. Gildii wypełnionej pięknymi kobietami, dlaczego więc młodzieńcze przychodzisz z tą sprawą do mnie? Adi: NIe, nie. Kobieta, której poszukują jest szczególna, a mianowicie poszukuje Rin Dragneel, która jest moją mamą. Gilbert: Przepraszam, ale dalej nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz chłopcze. Adi: Przepraszam... może powinienem zacząć od początku. Moja mama zniknęła bez śladu gdy miałem 15 lat od tego czasu poszukuje jej. Gdy byłem mały często wspominała historię o czerwonych jastrzębiach, rzadkim gatunku ptaków, które występują w niewielu miejscach w świecie. Wiem słaby trop, ale jestem w kropce jeśli chodzi o poszukiwania. Tak więc gdy okazało się, że istnieje gildia o tej nazwie to naturalnym przynajmniej dla mnie odruchem było sprawdzenie tej wskazówki. Gilbert: Mhm... mhm... Rzeczywiście dość zawiła zagadka... niestety muszę Cię rozczarować młodzieńcze. Adi: Gilbert: Niestety nie mówi mi nic nazwisko Rin Dragneel. Jestem dość stary, ale nie zapominam kobiet, które spotkałem w swoim życiu. Adi: Aha... rozumiem. Gilbert: Nie mniej nie mogę jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że w tej gildii nigdy nie było takiej osoby. Gdybyś zdecydował się zostać na dłużej w mieście, być może nawet i gildii jestem pewien, że nie byłoby żadnych przeciwskazań z udostępnieniem Ci kronik gildyjnych. Ta propozycja nieco zdziwiła naszego bohatera, tak bez niczego, czytając między wierszami dostał właśnie propozycję dołączenia do gildii. Adi: To mnie nieźle Pan zbił z tropu... W sumie to nie myślałem o przenoszeniu się tu na stałe, ani wogule o dołączeniu na stałe do jakiej kolwiek gildii.Poza tym ja nawet nie jestem magiem.... Gilbert: No tak biorąc pod uwagę fakt kim jesteś nie musisz się martwić o pieniądze, ale cóż nie musisz odpowiadać od razu. Przemyśl to, gildie to dość fajna zabawa. Spotkanie z mistrzem gildii Red Hawk postawiło przed Adim więcej rozmyslań i zagadek niż odpowiedzi na które liczył tutaj dostać, otrzymał same pytania. W dodatku dostał ofertę zapisania się do gildii, co prawda może nie była to wielka i elitarna organizacja jak w stolicy, ale wciąż miło wiedzieć, że ktoś chcę cię przyjąć. Schodząc po schodach postanowił pożegnać się z Kath i przy okazji odebrać Dino z rąk Angeliki. Gdy dostał się na parter starał się wyszukać w tłoku Angelikę i Dino. W gildii było dość gwarno, ale też nie panowały tak wielkie tłumy, że nie można było włożyć igły, dlatego liczył, że poszukiwania przy jego zmyśle obserwacji upłyną bardzo szybko, niestety ku jemu zdziwieniu nigdzie nie mógł ich dostrzec. Postanowił więc raz jeszcze poprosić Kath o pomoc. Adi: Hej to znowu ja! Kath: Trochę Ci zleciało. Adi: No tak troszkę. Nie widziałaś może tej wielkości niedźwiadka? Kath: Hmmm... niech no pomyślę. A tak poszedł z Angeliką na misję. Adi: Angeliką? Więc tak ma na imię, heh? Na jaką misję? Kath: Cóż szczerze nie powinnam ujawniać takich informacji. W mieście pojawiła się mroczna gildia, prowadząca jakieś ciemne interesy w okolicy. Jej misja to zlokalizować ich siedzibę i pojmać wszystkich członków. Adi: A wiesz gdzie teraz mogę ją znaleźć? Kath: Hahaha, no wiesz takie informacje kosztują. Miasto Urbem, obrzerza dzielnicy Zachodniej Cofnijmy się teraz o kilka godzin wstecz. Gdy Adi poszedł zdobywać informację o swojej zaginionej mamie, Angelika delektowała się przytulaniem do delikatnego puszystego Dino. Niby dziwne zachowanie, ale Red Hawk był wypełniony ludźmi którzy nie krępowali się być sobą i umieli trzymać język za zębami w kwesti cudzej odmienności. Gdy dziewczyna spakowała wszystkie potrzebne jej mapy, swoją specjalną lacrimę komunikacyjną oraz lekki prowiant stwierdziła, że jest gotowa do podróży. Wzięła ze sobą Dino pod rękę i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Po opuszczeniu siedizby gildii udała się na najbliższy przystanek. Dziewczyna stała tak parę minut, aż wkońcu nadjechał miejski autobus potocznie nazywany "żółtą limuzyną" ze względu na kolor swojego lakieru. Kobieta wsiadła do pojazdu i za jego pomocą dostała się do zachodniej dzielnicy miasta. Dino: I tak oto tym sposobem zostałem porwany. Angi: Ej, ale wiesz, że teraz jesteś mój? Będę Cię rozpieszczać i karmić i przytulać. Dino: W sumie to nie brzmi tak źle. W końcu Adi kazał żebym spędził z nią trochę czasu... '' To do jakiej restauracji się udamy? Angi: Wybacz najpierw muszę się zająć robotą. Dino: A no tak... A cym tak doładniej? Angi: Widzisz ostatnio w Urbem nasiliły się doniesienia o działaności mrocznej gildii której dowodzi poszukiwany przestępca - Sho Tategami. Dino: Sho Tategami? Podobno jest jednym z ekstremalnie silnych magów ognia w stanie Decimo. Angi: W dodatku plotki głoszą, że do Urbem przyjechał Fenghuang, co dosłownie oznacza feniksa. Doniesienia o ekstremalnie silnym magu ognia w Urbem oraz inne o człowieku o pseudonimie feniks, który zawitał do miasta. Jakie może być prawdopodobieństwo, że to dwie różne osoby? Dino: W sumie to... albo nie ważne. Angi: Nie no powiedz, nie wstydź się. Dino: Ale co my tutaj robimy? Hare?! Angi: Ich działaność obejmuje napady, rabunki, porwania i przemyty. Chcąc działać w mieście potrzebna im jest jakaś siedziba. Kryjówka w środku miasta nie jest zbyt sprzyjająca ciemnym interesom, więc najrozsądniejsza byłaby kryjówka na obrzerzach miasta. Poszperałam nieco w danych miasta i naniosłam na mapę lokalizację wszystkich nieczynnych budynków w mieście. Dino: Duzio ich! Angi: Zajmuje się tym od tygodnia. Przekreślone to te które już przeszukałam, a zaznaczone w kółku biorę pod uwagę jako ich potencjalną kryjówkę. Dino: Od tygodnia?! Czemu robisz to sama?! Angi: Heh. Bo wiesz... Ja nie do końca ufam ludziom. W dodatku Fenghuang jest sławną osobą powiązaną z Radą Magii, jeżeli okaże się, że prowadzi interesy na czarnym rynku, to bez dowodów gildia nie powinna się tym zajać. Dino: To smutne... Angi: Nah. W dodatku jesteś tutaj ze mną. A tak wogule to jestem Angelika, zapomniałam, że Ci się przecież nawet nie przestawiłam. Dino: Archanioł Dino! Nie przejmuj się tym, bardziej Adi przejmuje się takimi błachostkami. Angi: Adi? A no tak chłopak z którym przyjechałeś. Pewnie za nim tęsknisz cio? Dino: Wiesz w końcu to mój opiekun i on też ma zasadę ograniocznego zaufania w stosunku do ludzi! I ktoś musi się nim opiekować. Szafirooka na początku myślała, że Adi traktuje Dino jak swojego zwierzaka i myślała, że rozsądnie będzie go zabrać skoro tak bez wachania chciał go oddać, a ona otoczyła by go według niej lepszą opieką, ale z reakcji misia wynika, że są bardziej zżyci niż mogłoby się wydawać i chłopak musiał mieć naprawdę dobry powód by tak perfidnie skłamać. Angi: Dziękuje, ze dotrzymałeś Mi towarzystwa. Jak wrócimy do gildii pomogę Ci go znaleźć. Dino: Nie ma za co! Ale wrócimy dopiero jak pomogę Ci namierzyć tę mroczną gildię! Z tego co rozumiem miasto jest podzielone na cztery dzielnice? Angi: Tak. Południową, Północną, Wschodnią i Zachodnią. Dino: Hare? Czegoś tu nie rozumiem, sprawdziłaś już dzielnice Wschodnią i Północną... ta więc musi był Zachodnia, a przynajmniej tak głosiły tabliczki informacyjne w autobusie, nie łatwiej byłoby zacząć od strony Południowej skoro tam jest siedziba gildii? Angi: Nah, Misiu... niby dobry tok rozumowania, ale kto byłby tak gługi rozkładać nielegalną siedzibę blisko gildii magicznej. Cóż oczywiście jeśli nic dzisiaj tutaj nie znajdę to będę przeszukiwać Południe. Chociaż to będzie niezły przypał... Dino: To gdzie idziemy? Angi: Najpierw opuszczona fabryka lacrim. Po tych słowach dziewczyna schowała mapę do swojej torebki i wraz z niedźwiadkiem ruszyła w stronę wspomnianego miejsca. Całą podróż umilał im pustynny krajobraz, czerwone skały oraz zachodzące słońce malujące niebo na piękny karmazynowy kolor. Po kilku minutach dotarli do ogrodzonej wysokim płotem budynku. Sama farbyka z kolei była prostą budowlą z metalu i cegieł zbudowną w formie sześcianiu. Angi: ''Stary budynek, a zupełnie nowe ogrodzenie. O świerzych śladach kuł już nawet nie wspomnę... Tylko jak się tutaj dostać. Na plecach Dino pojawił się czerwony krąg magiczny, który po chwilę rozprysnął się niczym magiczna chmura dymu, a na jego miejscu u niedźwiadka pojawiły się dwa duże czarne skrzydła nietoperza. Miś zaczął nimi powoli machać, a gdy wkońcu uniósł się do góry podleciał do Angeliki i chwycił ją za ubrania. Dino: To cio lecimy? Angi: O ej Dino co ty?! Jesteś magiem?! Dino: Hare? Nie mówiłem o tym? To zaklęcie to Zensoku (jap. Astma), podstawowa umiejętność mojej rasy. Angi: No nieźle Misiek, coraz bardziej Mnie zadziwiasz. Tym oto sposobem Dino coraz mocniej machająć skrzydełkami podnosząc do góry siebie i Angelikę. Bezpiecznie przelecieli nad ogrodzeniem po czym Dino podleciał do wnęki pozostałej po najprawdopodobnie oknie. Po cihutku wlecieli do środka mając w głowie świadomość, że członkowie mrocznej gildii mogą pojawić się w każdym niespodziewanym momencie. Wylądowali na ziemii, Dino dezaktywował swoją magię, po czym oboje schowali się za ustawionymi pudłami. Na miejscu było mnóstwo dowodów zbrodni nad którymi członkowie Rady Magii mieliby dużo roboty. Od kradzionych pieniędzy za którymi grali w karty po nielegalnie rozprowadzanych na rynku akcesoriach magicznych. Angi: Ciii. Słyszysz to? Dino: Hare? Angi: Ktoś gra w karty. Dino: Jeżeli dobrze to rozegramy to będziemy mogli ich wziąść z zaskoczenia. Angi: Nie wydaje mi się. Pewnie zaraz jakiś cham i prostak przyjdzie po dolewkę... Cham: O EJ, A TO CO?! Angi: Widzisz jakbym nie mówiła. Dino: No to mamy przerąbane. Dwójkę naszych protagonistów otoczyli niemalże wszyscy członkowie mrocznej gildii, co w sumie dawałoby około dziesięciu usób. Każdy z nich był odwrotnie proporcjonalnie inteligentny w stosunku do brzydoty. Każdy z nich wyposażony był w łańcuch, kij baseballowy lub inny kibolski przyrząd bitweny. Kulturalni panowie, którzy zawsze zapytają się czy ma się jakiś problem, ewidentnie byli zachwyceni odwiediznami pięknej fioletowowłosej. Prostak: Ale Lasia! Cham 2: Brałbym. Angi: Nie bój się Dino, zaraz to załtwię! Prostak 2: O i patrzcie jaka pewna siebie! Dobrze, że ma fajny... Prostak numer dwa zdecydowanie oberwał jako pierwszy tajną techniką znaną w instruktarzach sztuk walki jako rzut klapkiem w twarz. Gdy chamy i prostaki tylko to zobaczyły, natychmiast wszyscy rzucili się na według nich bezbronną kobietę. Ta jednak była mistrzynią sztuk walki i posiadaczką aż trzech czarnych pasów. Tak więc w jednym klapku dała radę potłuc dziesięciu uzbrojonych mężczyzn, których przygoda zakończyła się na wylądowaniu na deskach... cóż czy raczej betonowej podłodze fabryki. Nie zapisali się jakoś szczególnie więc w tej historii. Dino: Angi: No cio mówiłam, że zaraz to załatwię. Dino: NAPRAWDĘ JESTEŚ CZAROWNICĄ!!! Angi: Nah... Nagle w tle Dino i Angi zaczęli słyszeć wyraźne klaskanie. Sho: Brawo! Brawo! Z cienia wyłonił się owiany mgiełką tajemnicy i wspomniany już wcześniej Sho Tategami. Był to młody, około 25 letni, strasznie szczupły, mężczyzna z dwiema bliznami na prawym poliku, srebrnych kolczastych włosach i brązowych oczach. Ubrany w białą koszulę na długi rękaw, czarne długie spodnie zakończone metalowym łańcuchem wokół nogawek oraz białą podszewką z paskami oraz czarne błyszczące najprawdopodobniej skórzane buty. Do tego wszystkiego na ramionach miał narzuconą pelerynę sęgającą do pasa z wysokim kołnierzem w bordowym kolorze oraz srebrnym rysunkiem koła, która od wewnętrznej strony była rówież podszyta srebrną podszewką. Spięta była w okolicach szyi srebrną spinką z fioletową wstążką. Warto dodać, że dodatkowo trzymał w ręku dwuręczną długą katanę z oliwkową rękojeścią i złotą tsubą. Sho: Ej chłopcy przynosicie mi wstyd. Angi: Ty jesteś Sho Tategami. Sho: Owszem. Angi: Jak nie chcesz skończyć jak oni to litościwie daje Ci możliwość poddania się. Sho: Ejże dziewczynko... jesteś pewna, że wiesz do kogo się wzracasz? Angi: Zapewne do słynnego Fenghuanga. Sho: Feng... co? Angelika nie chciałą dalej kontynuować rozmowy z liderem tej bandy, wyjęła z portmoneki klucz służący do przyzywania gwiezdnych duchów, po czym powoli zaczęłą się przybliżać do Sho. Sho: Ostrzegam nie denerwuj mnie i nie zbliżaj się. Angi: Otwórzcie się Wrota... Kobieta już chciała aktywować swoją magię gdy nagle zbliżając się do Sho znalazła się w zielonym kręgu magicznym, który blokował jej przepływ energii magicznej tym samym uniemozliwiając jej aktywowanie swojej mocy. Gdyby tego było mało zaklęcie rzucone przez Sho zaczęło paraliżować bezbronną dziewczynę w efekcie czego stała unieruchomiona w dość niewygodnej aczkolwiek seksownej pozycji otoczona szeregiem chamów i prostaków, którym nagle wróciły siły po tym jak zobaczyli, że dziewczyna nie jest w stanie się ruszać. Angi: Co... takiego? Szlak... by to... Sho: Ostrzegałem Cię malutka. Cham 3: Hehehe. Prostak 3: I co teraz? Nie jesteś taka cwana! Sho: Ejże ejże chłopcy. Całkiem ponętna zdobycz nam się trafiła, czyż nie? Członkowie mrocznej gildii: Tak jest szefie! Sho: Co wy na to byśmy się nią nieco pobawili? Chętnie posłucham jak krzyczy. Oczywiście chamy i prostaki rozumieli przez to że teraz mogą ją nieco podręczyć za to że ich potłukła. Powoli zaczęli zbliżać się do kobiety, która w głowie miała już najczarniejszy scenariusz wydarzeń. Cóż uroki bycia realistką. Dino: Ej Angus! Muszę Ci o czymś powiedzieć. Angi: Nie uważasz, że to nie jest najlepszy moment? Dino: To nie jest Fenghuang. Angi: Co takiego? I w tym momencie coś wielkiego wleciało przez lukę pozostalą po oknie, uszkadzjąc ściany fabryki i zwalając jej kawałki na głowy chamów i prostaków którzy chcieli sie dobrać do Angeliki. Pomiędzy Sho, a Angi i Dino pojawiła się ogromna smuga kurzu z której wyłonił się nasz Adrian Dragneel. Adi: Yo! Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej biegnąc tutaj zgubiłem te wszystkie kilogramy, których dorobiłem się w barze. Dino: To jest Fenghuang! Angi: Co takiego?! Adi: Ty Dino! Miałeś ją zająć na chwilę, a nie ruszać na misję! Dino: Psieplasiam!!! Adi: Ehh... no dobra. A tak wogule to czemu stoisz jak związana. Angi: To nie czas na to! Bierz Dino i uciekajcie stąd! Adi: Przecież ma skrzydła, sam ucieknie jak będzie chciał, nadal nie odpowiadasz na pytania żmijo jedna. Sho: EJŻE!!! Adi, Angi i Dino: Hę? Sho: Wtagrneliście tutaj i rozwalacie moją siedzibę jak nie wiem co! Naprawdę mnie to wkurza! Absolutnie zmieniłem zdanie! Ty nie chcę cię już jako mojej kobiety! Wszystkich tutaj was po prostu spalę! Adi: Spalisz? Sho: TAKE OVER: SALAMANDER SOUL!!! Ciało Sho zaczął spowijać wybuch płomieni. Po paru minutach jego górne ubrania zostały całkowicie spopielone, a do tej pory chude ciało nabrało umięśnionej sylwetki kulturysty. Nastepnie jego ciało ewidetnie zaczęło się transformować aż wkrótce nabrał bardziej płazowatego wyglądu. Przemienił się w muskularną, humanoidalną, jaszczuro-podobną kreaturę z kolczastymi łuskami w bordowej barwie, otaczającymi ich ciało. Jego srebrne kolczaste włosy wydłużyły się i zaczęły sięgać niemalże do pleców. Posiada płytę, która ochrania jego czoło. W dodatku na łuskach dało się zauważyć wzorki w kształcie płomieni. Mężczyzna przemienił się w salamandrę, zwierzę to znane jest człowiekowi od dawna. Wzmiankują o nim stare kroniki. W przeszłości wierzono, że salamandry rodzą się i żyją w ogniu. Przesąd ten spowodowany był licznymi obserwacjami ucieczki zwierząt kryjących się pośród drew rozpalanego ogniska. Wyjął katanę z pochwy miecza, która odrzucił daleko za siebie. Do tej pory miecz, który wielkością był zbliżony do wzrostu ludzkiej formy Sho, stał się idealnie proporcjonalny dla salamandrowego ciała. W samym ostrzu wbudowany był zielony kryształ nad którym pojawił się krąg magiczny identyczny do tego przez jaki została uwięziona Angelika. Angi: Przecież to jest... Dziewczyna nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć ani słowa gdyż jaszczur skumulował w ustach ogromne ilości płomieni, które natychmiast wystrzelił w Adiego sprawiając, że chłopak zaczął się palić. Angelike bardzo to wystraszyło podczas gdy Dino był praktycznie niewzruszony. Angi: FENGHUANG!!! Sho: Beznadziejny pseudonim, bo widzisz on się nie od rodzi jak feniks z popiłów. Nagle z kieszeni Adiego na podłogę wyleciał srebrny pięknie zdobiony kieszonkowy zegarek, który zasiał lęk w sercu Sho jak i zdziwienie u Angeliki. Sho: To... to... to przecież!!! Przecież ktoś tak młody nie może być?! Dino: W państwie Patriam istnieje zaledwie siedem takich zegarków. Wszystkie zostały zbudowane przez legendarnego zegarmistrza na zamówienie Rady Magii i rozdane siódemce genialnych magów specjalnie wyselekcjonowanych przez nich samych - ta siódemka znana jest jako... Angi: Shisengokuō (jap. 七つ家臣の王; eng. Seven Kings Warlords; pl. Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali)!!! Sho: Więc to tak... Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali nazywanych przez społeczeństwo Psami Rady Magii!!! Adi: Dokładniem nie jestem magiem, tylko psem Rady Magii. Jestem Fenghuang, Adrian Dragneel - najmłodszy w historii mag, który uzyskał tytuł jednego z Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali! Angi: Zjadł ogień?! Dino: Ogień nie działa na Adiego. Angi: Jakiej magii on używa?! Adi: Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! Zaklęcie to jest rykiem feniksa. Użytkownik w tym przypadku zieje z ust ogromnymi ilościami płomieni. Atak może przybrać formę tornada, podmuchu, strumienia lub kuli ognia. Adi postanowił pokazać Sho jak wygląda prawdziwe ogniste tornado. Uwolnioiny przez niego strumień ognia zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi połowę fabryki w której się znajdowali i gdyby nie fakt, że magia Sho zwiększa jego odporność na ataki ogniste to zmitło by też jego. Sho: Cóż za gorąc, aaaaaaa!!! Dlaczego?! Magia Ognia nie powinna na mnie działać! Dino: Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów! Pani Rin nauczyła tego Adiego! Angi: Magia Zabójcy Feniksów?! Dino: Słyszałaś o niej? Angi: To podobno zapomniana magia która pozwala na przemianę swojego organizmu w ten podobny do feniksa. Dzięki temu użytkownik zyskuje wiele jego cech jak np. pióra ognistego feniksa zdolne obrócić ciało maga w proch i przywrócić je na nowo. Dino: Dokładnie! Angi: Chociaż nigdy nie byłam w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak to działa. Dino: Hare? Najprościej mówiąc użytkownik zyskuje zdolność przemiany swojego ciała w ogień dzięki czemu staje się praktycznie nieczuły na ataki fizyczne. W tym czasie Sho postanowił zaatakować Adiego właśnie swoją kataną, niestety dla niego ostrze przechodziło przez Dragneela niczym przez ducha. Sho: A niech Cię! Angi: Fenghuang, proszę zniszcz tą katanę jak najszybciej! Jeżeli użyje jej mocy to zablokuje twoją magię!!! Adi: Haaa? No dobra, Stalowy Szpon Ognistego Feniksa!!! Jest to pięść zabójcy feniksów naśladująca szpony feniksa. Użytkownik przemienia swoją pięść w kulę ognia, który przeszywa wszystko na swojej drodze niczym ostre szpony feniksa. Dragneel swoją "stalową" pięścią uderzył centralnie w żelazne ostrze Sho, które w efekcie potłukło się na drobne kawałeczki, podobnie jak szmarag w nim umieszczony. W dodatku siła uderzenia Adiego była tak wielka że wystrzeliła Tategamiego wysoko w niebo, tak, że aż błysnął. W efekcie roztrzaskania kryształu również krąg magiczny blokujące moce i ciało Angeliki również się rozpadł zwracając dziewczynie wolność. Dino: Jak na mojego Adiego przystało! Adi: Ekhem, ekhem. Nastał wieczór. Po całym tym zamieszaniu Angelika zajęła się wezwaniem policji Rady Magicznej - Aurorów, którzy zajęli się aresztowaniem członków mrocznej gildii oraz konfiskatą ich kradzionych dóbr. Adi z kolei siedział wraz z Dino na skale i odpoczywał po dzisiejszej walce poruszając temat propozycji złożonej mu przez mistrza Red Hawk. Gdy aurorzy skończyli spisywać zeznania Angelika podeszła do swoich dzisiejszych bohaterów. Adi: I jak sprawa załatwiona? Angi: Tak, chociaż dostalam tylko 3/4 wypłaty bo ich szef uciekł. Adi: A sorka... ale uratowałem Ci życie więc chyba jesteśmy kwita. Angi: Tak... Dziękuje... Jestem Angelika Scarlet... Dino: Ale ona jest piękna! Adi: A ja jestem Adrian Dragneel. Gdzieś w świecie, góry thumbGdzieś w bliżej nie określonych górach stała mama Adiego - Rin Dragneel. Piękna kobieta ubrana w czerwoną, kórtkę na długi rękaw, wokół szyi na niebieską wstąrzeczkę miała zawiązaną biała część materiału, która wyglądała trochę jak obrus, długą niebieską spódnicę z białą obrusową zapaską oraz długie czarne skórzanne buty. Kobieta ze szczytu góry delektowała się nocnym widokiem świata, oraz powiewem deliaktnej wietrznej bryzy na swojej twarzy. Rin: Ahhh... Jakie były szanse, że trafi właśnie do tej gildii. Doprawdy szansa... jedna taka na milion! Ciało kobiety zostało otoczone przez wir ciepłych płomieni, aż postać kobiety całkowicie się zmieniło. Przybrała formę ogromnego podobnego z wyglądu do orła ptaka o czerwonym upierzeniu. Jej pióra są delikatne niczym puch. Posiada długi dzielący się na kilka części ogon zakończony złotymi piórami co w efekcie przypomina płomień. Ma złote pazury i dziób oraz czerwone oczy. W swojej postaci feniksa odlatując z góry stworzyła tak wielką siłę, że góra rozsypała się na malutkie kawałeczki, a Rin poszybowała daleko w przestworza. Posłowie A teraz napiszę coś od siebie! Za nami Rozdział 1 mojej nowej serii zatytułowanej Red Hawk! Naprawdę to chyba najdłuższy rozdział jaki w życiu napisałem xD Ale spokojnie w myśl zasad wydawania mangi nastepne rozdziały będą znacznie krótsze. W przeliczeniu na czcionkę Times New Roman 12 zajmuje równe 20 stron. Wybaczacie drobne literówki, ale dla odmiany pisze w trybie wizualnym, a treść jest tak obszerna, że po prostu zwykły szary dyslektyk nie ma czasu zajmować się czymś takim jak ortografia, z którą postanowiliśmy nie wchodzić sobie w drogę (chyba nawet spiszemy taką umowę) hmmm... zanjdziecie też mnóstwo zdań, które zaczynają się od "ale" i pewnie miłośnicy języka Polskiego mnie zjedzą, ale nie oszukujmy się i tak każdy mówi "włanczać". A teraz zdradzę wam drobny sekret, przy tej serii postanowiłem mieć wyrąbane na wszelkie zasady pisania i zabawić się w Yukihirę Somę wrzucając wszystkie najfajniejsze motywy do jednego kotła i stworzyć z tego arcydzieło lub fiasko. Dlatego czekam na opis waszych przeżyć, uwag i emocji jakich doznajecie czytając Red Hawk! Ciąg dalszy w Rozdziale 2 - Czerwone Jastrzębie Opis Fabuła zaczyna się historią o , który jest bardziej zmodernicowany niż świat Fairy Tail z X791 roku. Świat przeszedł konkretną renowację jest bardziej zmodernizowany przy czym rozwinęła się produkcja maszyn, robotów i automailów. Pojawił się również odpowiednik internetu ethernet. Miasto Urbem to jedno z największych w Państwie Patriam miast, średnio rozwinięte. Pewnego dnia przybywa do niego Adrian Dragneel, młody chłopak, który wraz ze swoim niedźwiedzim przyjacielem podróżują po Patriam w poszukiwaniach matki chłopaka. Po drodze napotyka piękną dziewczynę, która za pomocą Magii Gwiezdnych Duchów przywołuje zodiakalnedo ducha węża - użytkownika energetycznej alchemii, który naprawia zepsutą przez kobietę lalkę małej dziewcyznki. Angelika Scarlet, bo tak się dziewczyna nazywa, po odejściu dziewczyny wypina się, a mocniejszy wiatr zawiewa jej spódniczkę do góry czego Adi i Dino są wyrażnymi świadkami. W swojej podróży docierają do lokalizującej się w mieście gildii Red Hawk - miejsca o którym mama mu wspominała. Na miejscu spotyka mistrza gildii Gilberta Sabera, który opowiada mu, że jednak nie posiada żadnej informacji o kobiecie. W zamian proponuje jednak chłopakowi dołączenie do gildii. Chłopak dziękuje za propozycję, ale nie jest pewny co do tej decyji i odmawia. W trakcie wychodzenia z gildii, barmanka Kath Sawada stwierdza, że nie wziął swojego niedźwiedziego towarzysza na co zszokowany Adi stwierdza, że nie zauważył kiedy Dino zniknął. Kath komentuje, że widziała go jak włóczył się za wspomnianą wcześniej Angeliką Scarlet. Angelika Scarlet zostaje wysłana na misję, podczas której ma znaleźć Łowce Skarbów- Sho Tategamiego, który nielegalnie działa na czarnym rynku handlując nowinkami magicznymi. Pomimo incydnetu z majtkami Anguś ze względu na swoją słabość do słodkich zwierzaków - otacza sympatią misia głuptaska. W trakcie poszukiwań Sho Tategamiego trafiają na chwilową siedzibę jego mrocznej gildii, która znajdowała się w starym opuszczonym kościele/magazynie znajdującym się na obrzerzach miasta. Dziewczyna postanawia ich zaatakować niestety wpada w zastawioną pułapkę, która blokuje możliwość używania magii oraz ruszania się. Sho zamierza porwać dziewczynę, jednak Dino chce mu przeszkodzić za co obrywa w pyszczek. Angi jest wściekła, ale nie zawiele może zrobić i w tym momencie do budynku wskakuje prostacko Adrian Dragneel. Sho jest zaskoczony, że już druga osoba zlokalizowała jego kryjówkę wieć stwierdza, że pozabija ich wszystkich. W tym momencie aktywuje swoją magię - Take Over: Salamander Soul, która przemienia jego ciało w ognistego jaszczura. Mężczyzna kumuluje ogień w ustach po czym wystrzeliwuje go w Adiego, Anguś i Dino tworząc wielki wybuch. Mężczyzna jest pewny swojej wygranej, ale gdy tylko kurz opada okazuje się iż Dragneel zjada otaczające go płomienie. Rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy mężczyznami, a w między czasie Dino robiąc za narratora wyjaśnia, że Adrian Dragneel to Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów. Magia ta pozwala na przemiane swojego ciała w ciało feniksa, a co za tym idzie przemiany go w żywioł i uczynienie go praktycznie niematerialnym, zdolność regeneracji poprzez jedzenie żywiołu oraz wzmocniony zmysł wzroku. Jego mama Rin Shiba nauczyłą go tej magii. Adi w tym czasie używa dwóch podstawowych zaklęć Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów- Stalowego Szponu u Ryku Ognistego Feniksa czym udaje mu się pokonać przeciwnika i wysłać go w siną dal (Sho Tategami błysnął). Następnie udaje mu się rozbroić pułapkę po czym dostaje lekkiej zadyszki. W tym samym momencie piekna kobieta na jakimś wzgórzu komentuje, że pora zacząć wzywanie feniksa, po czym przybiera postać feniksa i odlatuje. Postacie *Adrian Dragneel *Dino *Angelika Scarlet *Sho Tategami Użyta Magia *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów **Stalowy Szpon Ognistego Feniksa **Ryk Ognistego Feniksa *Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów *Take Over: Salamander Soul